dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Sūn Wùkōng
| image = | race = | birthday = October 19 | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 196 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = Other World | occupation = Leader of the Ki Society | previous occupation = Martial Arts Instructor | team = Ki Society | previous team = None | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Ryōzanpaku | homeworld = Planet Vegeta | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | ultimate attack = Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} Sun Wukong (孙悟空, Sūn Wùkōng) is a that had passed away several centuries ago and now resides in the . During this time in the afterlife, he founded the Ki Society, which stood as a beacon of true skill and mastery in the world of martial arts. His name is known throughout the universe as a man of both unquestionable wisdom and devastating strength which is rivaled only by his incredibly eccentric personality. It is a mixture of these traits in a man who would dare to challenge the heavens themselves that have prompted him to openly declare himself by the title of Seiten Taisei (齊天大聖, "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven"). Wukong is held in high regard as a skilled polymath, having mastered several crafts of martial arts as well as many other trade skills. Character Overview Appearance Truly unusual of a Saiyan, Wukong was born with silver hair instead of traditional black. In his time, the Saiyans considered this to be an omen that the gods themselves had blessed this child with supernatural prowess. However, the rest of Wukong was no different than any other. He had a monkey tail that normally hung loose, instead of wrapped around his waist like the other Saiyans had tendencies to do. During his life as a Saiyan, he took to wearing the rugged brown robes that his tribal brethren also donned, having never truly changed his clothing choice during his life. In the Other World, Wukong abandoned these clothes and took to wearing a more formal attire that resembled chinese martial arts masters. He wears a more distinct and unusual form of shenyi that is held together by a rope-like belt, as if to symbolize his refusal to conform to the concept of wearing a black belt as a means of representing his level of competence in the martial arts, despite the fact that he is well at the status of grandmaster. Personality Biography Early Life Dragon Ball Enchōsen Power Level Skills Martial Arts Wukong is a master of the martial arts, having truly earned the title of "Grandmaster" among his peers. However, despite having obtained mastery in many ancient and modern forms of martial arts, Wukong does not focus on a singular style. Those who witness Wukong's prowess state that he "carries himself with a certain elegance", possessing skill that can only be identified as that of a master's level, despite not necessarily belonging to any specific school of martial arts. He does not depend on emotions such as anger but rather reveals these emotions in order to "put his opponent's heart off-guard and strike back without mercy". It has been often noted that Wukong's most fearsome attribute in his martial arts was neither power nor technique, but rather his unrivaled tenacity. A master of Wukong's caliber makes the reach of his arms and legs a barrier of sorts, subsequently supporting the fact that if one were to enter this "barrier", Wukong would defeat his opponent instantly. The secret behind his physical fighting style appears to be focused on the concept of "Battle Orbits" (戦軌道, Senkidō). When two masters of high level fight one another, they find themselves incapable of predicting one another's movements. In order to compensate for this, they begin to form an imaginary path of all possible attacks from their own body and their opponent's body serving as the starting point for these paths. Wukong is capable of attacking through these paths simply by willing it to happen, not even needing to physically strike his opponent to do so. It is considered to be quite an interesting form of combat, beautifully destructive and simply spectacular to witness as an opponent is utterly reduced into a bloody corpse after being brutally decimated by a barrage of assaults. Speed is the primary aspect of the fighting style he employs. The speed of Wukong's attacks, the speed of his body movements, the speed of his perception and ability to read an opponent - it is a style that focuses on perfecting all of the speeds necessary for battle. Ki Techniques Transformations Super Saiyan As a Saiyan of power unrivaled, Wukong had unlocked the secrets behind the legendary Super Saiyan transformation that many of his race's warriors sought to attain. In the years of understanding the form's mechanics and mastering energy flow, Wukong has proudly considered his form to be the True Super Saiyan (真の超サイヤ人, Shin no Sūpā Saiya-jin). form.]] Unlike others that use the form, Wukong had learned to take advantage of his ape-like Saiyan heritage to imbue the power of rage and emotion into the original design of the Great Ape transformation to create a unique form of Super Saiyan. The life-giving power of yang that Wukong had mastered to separate from its yin component in his ki accelerates the growth of hair in Wukong's body as his entire upper body becomes enveloped in bright golden hair. His hair grows wild, like a lion's mane, as it too becomes bright golden in color. In addition, the fur of his Saiyan tail also becomes bright gold. It is notable to mention that the force of the form is contained to the point that it does not rip away his clothing and allows him to maintain a very calm and composed expression. Because of this, it is actually rather rare that opponents will notice the chest hair growth due to his clothes concealing his torso from sight. In Super Saiyan, Wukong's aura loses the arcs of bio-electricity and replaces it with sparkle-like discharge that have resulted from the separation of yin and yang energies in his ki, with the shape of his very aura becoming like that of pure fire. Due to having mastered the transformation, Wukong can enter Super Saiyan without suffering any sort of personality changes or excess energy consumption, thus having attained what many consider to be the Full-Power Super Saiyan form. .]] The purpose of the Super Saiyan form lies in the act of actually materializing the Saiyan's emotions and will to fight once they gain the power to do so. In other words, the form can be justly considered a power that leads in the direction of desire. It is through those feelings within that determines the strength levels of the Super Saiyan form, as Wukong claims a weak-hearted person could very well destroy themselves whilst attempting to control this form, while a resolute Saiyan with an indomitable will could become the strongest in all of history. Wukong's power level becomes almost extraordinarily greater than in his base state. The mere act of unleashing the form is enough to send waves of force throughout the Other World, allowing those all throughout the afterlife to sense his vastness of his power. It has been said that his power in this stage has well transcended into godhood, evident by the fact that he is capable of sensing godly ki such as the power of Bills and Whis. In this state of power, even the God of Destruction Bills finds himself incapable of felling the mighty warrior, despite his continuous attempts. Wukong is capable of absorbing ki from nature allowing him to further empower himself or to replace energy lost, although it requires some level of concentration. While he can still engage in combat whilst doing this action, his fighting ability is significant hindered. He can also absorb ki from an enemy's attack and even redirect their very attack. Quotes Behind the Scenes